Miss Know It All (Doesn't Know It All)
by PlainJanePotter
Summary: Based of a Harry Potter Meme. This is totally just a crack fic! One shot, please read and review!


_Disclaimer: I do not own any part or form of Harry Potter, or any affiliations._

 _ **Miss Know It All (Doesn't Know It All)**_

Harry Potter was glad to have the compartment to himself. He was tired after the whole Hogwarts letter debacle. He was finally glad to be free of his relatives. At least for the school year anyways.

He was nervous a bit about starting a new school. He wondered if he could meet any friends here. He wondered if he might be able to actually accel in his studies here. But just knowing his luck, it probably wouldn't be that easy for him to do so.

He was just about to rest his head and close his eyes for a bit, did he hear his compartment door open. He turned to look at who it was. He saw that it was the same first year boy that he had met right before the barrier to the platform. _'Ron, I think his name was.'_ He thought to himself.

"Do you mind?" The red head asked, gesturing to the compartment. "Everywhere else is full." Harry looked into the somewhat puppy-dog eyes of the boy across from him.

"No, not at all." Harry said, giving the boy a small smile. The boy smiled widely and came in and slid the door shut behind him.

He sat down on the bench across from Harry.

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." The boy said after a few minutes of barely comfortable silence. Then he held up his pet rat that was sitting on his lap, "And this here is Scabbers." Harry smiled again.

"Harry. Harry Potter." Harry gave his name in returned, and Harry almost laughed when he saw Ron's eyes bulge out in shock.

"You're kidding me? You're Harry Potter?" Ron asked incredulously. He looked up at Harry's forehead and back to his eyes, and then back up. "Do you um…do you really…have the _scar?_ " He asked, ending in a whisper.

Harry shrugged and lifted his hand to move away the fringe he always had had. The boy's eyes grew even wider as he saw his first look at the famous Boy-Who-Lived's scar.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry just smiled and let his hand drop back to his lap, shrugging. He really didn't think it was all that. But apparently, he was famous in this world of magic. Though the thought of being famous really didn't sit too well with him.

After a few more moments of more comfortable silence, they heard the voice of an elderly woman calling. "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?"

Soon the said trolley was being pushed in front of their compartment door. The door opened automatically for the woman to peer in and as the same question as they heard before.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Harry looked to see if Ron was going to get anything before he himself got something. It was only polite. Ron looked a little saddened, put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a lumpy sandwich wrapped in plastic.

"Um…no thanks," Ron said shyly. "I'm all set." He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Harry knew how it was to not have money, so he took pity on the boy. He looked up to the trolley lady, pulled out a few gold coins ( _'Galleons I think they were called.'_ ) and told the lady "We'll take the lot."

The woman smiled graciously and handed two of everything over to the two first year boys.

The two boys dug into their treasure of treats. Enjoying and in Harry's case trying out new things. They got caught up in the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and of course Chocolate Frogs.

Harry had just lost his frog out of the train window, when the subject of magical spells was brought up.

"My brothers taught me one spell," Ron said, looking excited. Harry himself felt excited and wanted to see so he asked the boy to show him. Ron had already pulled out his wand, pointing it at Scabbers and was about to start when the compartment door opened and a bushy haired girl poked her head in.

"Has either of you seen a toad," She asked sullenly, "A boy named Neville lost one." The two boys shook their heads in the negative.

The girl was about to leave, when her eyes caught sight of Ron's wand in his hand.

"Oh are you going to do magic?" She asked flippantly while strolling into the compartment and sitting next to Ron. "Well, let's see then."

Ron blushed, and held out his wand once more, aiming at Scabbers reciting the spell his brother's had 'taught' him.

"Sunshine daisies, bottom mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He cried. Nothing happened except for a spark and the poor rat scurrying away from his owner. Harry snickered quietly and the girl just rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure that is a real spell?" she asked incredulously. "I know some spells. I've read all about them."

Harry and Ron just stared at her. Harry didn't know her name so he asked her, but before he could, she answered for him.

"Oh…your Harry Potter!" She exclaimed. "I've read all about you as well! I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand to Harry, who bent forward and shook it. Then she turned to Ron and asked, "And you are?"

Ron looked a little put off and told her his name.

"Pleasure." She replied a little put off herself. "Anyways, would you like me to show you a _real_ spell?" She asked the two before them. "I only know a few, but I am very good at spell work!" She bragged.

Both boys looked at each and then Harry nodded towards Hermione.

"Sure," He said. "We wouldn't mind."

Hermione smiled brightly before pulling out her own wand.

"I always wanted to try this one. It's the one spell that I haven't tried. I saw the incantation and just _knew_ I _had_ to try it." She boasted a bit as she pointed her wand at Harry.

Harry tensed for a moment, then relaxed, knowing that this girl couldn't harm him. She was a first year just like them. Couldn't know too much yet.

Boy was he wrong.

The girl opened her mouth and incanted the spell.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _The End_

 _A/N: Hahaha…sorry…I saw a meme of this and I thought it was hilarious! Tell me what you think! I know it is a little stupid, but I still think it is funny no matter how many times I see it! ~Jane~_


End file.
